Trouble Maker
by BB137
Summary: "Sungmin seorang murid baru yang diberi tugas oleh Kepala Sekolah untuk menjaga asrama laki-laki sekolah dan menangani beberapa murid namja yang suka berbuat onar yang diketuai oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa menyadari adanya maksud lain dari sang kepala sekolah, Sungmin menyetujui permintaan tersebut./ "AAHH !"/ "Heumm.. tidak buruk!"/"Bukankah ia baru saja meremas juniorku?" KYUMIN/YAOI


**Tittle : ****Trouble Maker**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin **

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Jonghyun – CN BLUE**

**Choi Seunghyun – Big Bang**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rating : ****M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Warning : YAOI/BL / TYPO(s) /**** M-Preg/ Bad!Kyu/ **** dll**

**Disclaimer : menurut saya, cinta itu seperti 'Yin dan Yang'. Perbedaan ****e****nergy positif dan ****e****nergy negative yang menyatu dan saling melengkapi membentuk suatu kekuatan tersendiri seperti 'Kyuhyun dan Sungmin', tapi fict ini murni milik saya sepenuhnya..**

**Summary :**** "Sungmin seorang murid baru yang diberi tugas oleh Kepala Sekolahnya untuk menjaga asrama laki-laki sekolah dan menangani beberapa murid namja yang suka berbuat onar yang diketuai oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Tanpa menyadari adanya maksud lain dari sang kepala sekolah, Sungmin menyetujui permintaan tersebut./ "AAHH~!"/ "**_**Heumm.. tidak buruk!"/ "Bukankah ia baru saja meremas juniorku!?" **_**KYUMIN/****YAOI****/ JOYers silahkan berkunjung!**

**** (bunnyblack****FLK****136) present ****

**Trouble Maker**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**en****JOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**NORMAL POV**

'TOK! TOK! TOK!'

Suara pintu kayu yang diketuk itu menyadarkan seseorang yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa kertas ditangannya.

"Masuk!" titahnya sembari merapikan beberapa kertas-kertas tadi. "Duduklah!"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu kepadamu, Sungmin*ssi karena telah memenuhi panggilanku."

"Ye, _songsaengnim_." Balas Sungmin –si pelaku pengetuk pintu.

"Aku ingin mengajukan permintaan kepadamu, kau bisa menerimanya atau menolaknya. Kau tentunya tahu bukan mengenai asrama yang didirikan bersama dengan pembangunan sekolah ini!?"

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku memilihmu sebagai ketua asrama namja yang baru, Sungmin*ssi. Kuharap, kau dapat menjaga dan mengawasi asrama tersebut dari para _'trouble maker'_ disana." Kepala Sekolah itu berujar dengan sorot dan mimik memohon.

Sungmin melongo. Bagaimana mungkin siswa baru sepertinya ditugaskan seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menolak namun entah mengapa melihat sorot memohon dari _songsaengnim_-nya membuatnya tak berkutik. Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk kembali, kepala sekolah itupun tersenyum.

"Aku akan memberimu data tentang beberapa siswa yang diklaim sebagai pembuat masalah tersebut. Mulai saat ini jabatan ini kuberikan kepadamu. Senang bekerjasama denganmu, Sungmin*ssi!"

Tanpa Sungmin sadari kepala sekolah tersebut menyeringai dibalik senyumnya. Di dalam hati ia tak henti-hentinya bersorak-sorai atas kesanggupan Sungmin dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

'Kena kau!' ucapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulangnya dari ruang kepala sekolah, desas-desus mulai terjadi di sekolah ini. Berita tentang Sungmin yang ditunjuk sebagai ketua asrama namja yang baru begitu cepat menyebar entah darimana. Sebelumnya, mantan ketua asrama yang dipilih adalah orang yang berpengalaman dan biasanya merupakan siswa dari kelas XII. Namun, kini justru Sungmin seorang siwa pindahan yang baru beberapa hari menjejakkan kakinya merasakan bangku kelas XI disekolah ini.

"Hey, sepertinya kita mendapat santapan baru!" seru Donghae yang datang bersama Zhoumi. Ia pun segera bergabung dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Yesung yang tengah berada didalam kamar Siwon dan Yesung diasrama khusus namja ini. Ya! Yesung berada satu kamar dengan Siwon, Donghae dengan Zhoumi sedangkan Kyuhyun yang akan berbagi kamar dengan ketua asrama. Diantara kelima namja ini, Kyuhyun yang paling arogant, dingin dan seenaknya. Mungkin hal ini dapat dijadikan salah satu indikasi mengapa ketua asrama namja sering berganti-ganti. Namun, berlakukah hal tersebut untuk ketua asrama baru nanti!?

"Kita kedatangan ketua asrama baru. Kudengar, ia namja yang berbeda. Ia baru pindah kemari dan dia junior kita. Katanya, ia manis dan 'cantik'. Wah! Sepertinya kau dapat umpan yang bagus, Cho!" Zhoumi menimpali ucapan Donghae barusan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam tak bereaksi.

"Kau tahu namanya?" tanya Siwon.

"Kalau tak salah berarti benar, namanya Lee Sungmin." Balas Donghae.

"Wow~ sepertinya kau memang cocok dengan predikat namja penggosip. Kkk~" komentar Yesung yang membuat Donghae dan Zhoumi menekuk wajahnya. Mereka pun mendudukkan diri di sofa yang tersedia didalam kamar tersebut.

"Lee Sungmin!?" gumam Kyuhyun namun dapat didengar oleh keempat orang lainnya. Mereka pun sontak menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Dengan tampang berpikirnya yang elegant Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat sesuatu hal. Rasanya, seperti tak asing dengan nama itu. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya yang semula bersandar pada sofa single disana, ia teringat sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian seringai muncul dibibirnya membuat keempat sahabatnya itu merinding melihatnya. Mereka tahu, pasti Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah rencana yang entah itu baik atau buruk.

'_Ingin bermain, eoh!?' _ujarnya dalam hati masih dengan seringaian khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Trouble Maker ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin telah sampai digerbang utama asrama namja yang terletak tepat disamping sekolahnya. Dengan keyakinan penuh ia melangkah masuk. Saat tengah menyusuri lorong yang membawa Sungmin ke kamarnya, ia dihadang oleh Kyuhyun dan kawanannya saat telah berbelok. Sungmin yang tak tahu dengan siapa ia berhadapan sekarang hanya menanggapinya dengan acuh sembari mencoba menerobos dari celah yang ada. Namun, dengan sigap mereka menghalangi langkah Sungmin. Sungmin memang telah menerima data-data tentang pembuat masalah disini namun ia belum mengetahui rupa dari mereka. Kyuhyun berjalan dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Sungmin, dipandanginya sosok namja mungil dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi inikah ketua asrama kita yang baru!?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang meremehkan. Melihat wajah Sungmin yang jauh dari kata _gentle _sama sekali tidak membuatnya gentar. "Inikah yang dikirim Kepala Sekolah TERHORMAT kita!?" serunya lagi. Semuanya tertawa kecuali Yesung yang memilih diam mengamati.

"AAHH~!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meremas junior Sungmin yang masih tertutup celana seragamnya membuat sang empu terpekik sembari mendesah dengan keras. Antara terkejut dan merasa nikmat disaat bersamaan. Tak dapat dipungkiri, sentuhan Kyuhyun menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri untuknya.

"Heum~ tidak buruk!" Kyuhyun berujar dengan entengnya lalu segera berbalik dan melenggang pergi diikuti oleh yang lain. Sungmin masih terdiam membatu sambil terbengong-bengong ditempatnya.

"Bukankah ia baru saja meremas juniorku!?" gumam Sungmin pelan masih tak percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpanya barusan.

Saat Sungmin tengah tenggelam dengan renungannya tersebut, sebuah tepukan pelan yang mendarat dibahunya berhasil membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"_Gwenchanayo?_" tanya sosok itu. "Kau pasti ketua asrama yang baru, bukan!? Perkenalkan aku Henry Lau. _Bangapseumnida_~" sapa sosok bernama Henry itu. Sungmin tersenyum kikuk, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah Henry melihat adegan tadi.

"Aku _Lee Sungmin. Nado bangapseumnida_~" balasnya seraya menetralisir degup jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Namun, seperti mengerti tentang isi hati Sungmin, Henry kembali berkomentar.

"Tak apa, aku memang melihatnya tadi. Bahkan, aku juga terkejut namun kau tenang saja, aku cukup tahu diri untuk tutup mulut. _Jja_, kuantar kau menemukan kamarmu!" Henry yang memang tahu dimana Sungmin akan ditempatkan pun membimbing langkah Sungmin.

"_H-hyung!?_" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ adalah sepupuku, karena umur kami berbeda satu tahun jadi aku memanggilnya _hyung_." Henry menghela napas sejenak. Dan setelahnya Henry harus mengakhiri obrolannya bersama dengan Sungmin karena mereka telah tiba didepan kamar yang akan ditempati Sungmin –_bersama Kyuhyun_.

"Ini kamarmu! Senang mengobrol denganmu, Sungmin _hyung_!"

Dan selepasnya Henry berlalu. Bahkan, sebelum Sungmin sempat mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap pintu dengan nomor 137 didepannya, mencocokkan nomor tersebut dengan nomor pada secarik kertas yang dibawanya. Saat dirasanya benar, Sungmin masuk kedalam. Ia sungguh takjub dengan kamar yang akan ditempatinya mulai saat ini. Bahkan jauh lebih bagus dari kamar pribadinya dirumah, hanya saja banyak barang elektronik yang tersebar dan keadaannya kurang rapi. Sungmin melihat pada ranjang yang ada di kamar tersebut. Ada dua, yang satu kecil dan yang satunya besar. Sungmin merasa yang besar pasti telahh ditempati melihat keadaannya yang acak adul. Hingga, ia pun memutuskan untuk menuju pada ranjang berukuran mini yang muat untuk satu orang itu.

"Tak buruk!" ucapnya menilai. Oh! Sepertinya ia belum tahu dengan siapa ia akan berbagi kamarnya nanti. Bagaimanakah reaksinya saat mengetahui bahwa roommatenya adalah orang yang meremas kejantanannya tadi!? Sepertinya, ini akan menarik. Hahaha~! #evillaugh

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menghela napas sejenak. Segera setelahnya ia mengambil tindakan untuk membersihkan kamar yang hendak ditempatinya. Di awali dengan merapikan benda-benda elektronik yang tersebar, selimut milik ranjang sebelah yang hampir lolos dari tempat tidurnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Bukan maksud lancang, hanya saja Sungmin merasa iritasi dengan keonaran ini. Ia memang terbiasa hidup rapi dan saat diasramanya dulu ia juga terbiasa membersihkan milik teman sekamarnya.

"Huh! Siapa yang menempati kamar ini bersamaku? Sangat jauh dari kata rapi!" gerutu Sungmin mengiringi acara bersih-bersihnya. Tak menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasinya sembari bersandar pada pintu dan membawa sekaleng soft drink ditangannya. Meneguknya perlahan sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik namja mungil disana.

Sungmin memasukkan baju-bajunya yang berada di koper kedalam almari yang sebagian isinya hampir dipenuhi oleh roomatenya.

"Haishhh! Kurasa orang ini pelit. Lihat saja, ia bahkan tak memberikan ruang untuk temannya nanti!" gerutuan itu kembali terdengar membuat sosok yang memang secara langsung merasa tersindir itu mengeruhkan air mukanya. Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama. Seringai dengan cepat berganti menghiasi wajah tampannya itu. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Sungmin rehat disalah satu sofa. Punggungnya ia sandarkan dengan tangan dan kaki merentang, kepalanya mendongak dengan mata terpejam, mulutnya terbuka menghembuskan napas berat karena lelah.

"Hahhh~" hela Sungmin dengan keras.

Sosok itu mendekat, ia meneguk minumannya namun ia tahan didalam mulut. Sungmin tak menyadari ada orang lain bersamanya.

"Hahmmptthh...glup..glup.." mata Sungmin terbelalak. Ia hendak menghela napasnya kembali, namun tiba-tiba seseorang memberinya minum namun dengan cara yang sangat tidak elit.

"YA! Mwohaneungeoya?" Sungmin berjengit marah, namun sosok itu malah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sungmin dengan santai tanpa beban.

"Memang apa yang kulakukan?" sosok itu justru kembali bertanya. "Aku tahu kau haus jadi aku sedang berbagi minuman denganmu, apa itu salah?" tanya sosok itu dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin. Sungmin menggeram tertahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau namja brengsek tadi, bukan?"

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Disini wilayahku!" tegas sosok itu. Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

'Jangan bilang dia adalah roomateku!' batin Sungmin bergejolak.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Mulai sekarang aku adalah teman sekamarmu, manis." Kyuhyun mengenalkan dirinya dengan senyum tampannya yang perlahan berubah menjadi seringai setan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama sekolah sudah Sungmin persiapkan sedari awal. Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 06:00 a.m KST, terlalu dini untuk berangkat sekolah yang jaraknya bahkan bisa ditempuh hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih lima menit. Sungmin memutuskan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu. Satu potong sandwich ditemani segelas susu vanila menjadi pilihan Sungmin untuk pagi ini.

'CEKLEK!'

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi. Bagian bawah tubuhnya hanya dilapisi dengan handuk sedangkan bagian atas tubuhnya ia biarkan terbuka dengan bulir-bulir air yang masih menempel disekujur badannya. Jangan lupakan helaian rambutnya yang masih basah dan setia meneteskan air bak embun pagi.

Sungmin terpana. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tanpa kedip dengan mulut menganga yang sebenarnya hendak ia suapi sandwich miliknya. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin yang sepertinya belum tersadar dari kekagumannya. Kyuhyun merunduk dan segera dilumatnya bibir plum Sungmin dengan sensual, membuat sang empunya tersadar. Kyuhyun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Pagi, sayang~" sapanya pada Sungmin yang masih terbengong ria. Ia berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya dan hendak berpakaian langsung.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ganti dikamar mandi, babo!" Sungmin yang tersadar segera menghardik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyit, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. Di dekatinya Sungmin kembali.

"Wae? Bukankah kita sama-sama namja?" Kyuhyun berujar santai, Sungmin gelagapan.

"Ta-tapi-

-atau kau namja jadi-jadian? Jadi kau malu melihatku telanjang dihadapanmu?"

Sungmin menggeram marah.

"Apa kau bilang? Namja jadi-jadian? Kau pikir? Aku ini namja asli! ASLI asal kau tahu saja!" ujar Sungmin dengan emosi yang overlimit.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun pura-pura terkejut. "Buktikan padaku kalau kau namja!" tantang Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang meradang tidak menyadari maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Dengan tergesa ia membuka seluruh seragamnya hingga telanjang bulat dihadapan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun yang kini tak berkedip menatap sosok molek didepanya. Dengan sekali tarikan Sungmin berhasil melepas handuk yang tersampir rapi dipinggang Kyuhyun hingga kini keduanya sama-sama naked.

"Lihat! Kita sama! Aku juga namja sepertimu, apa kau puas?" Sungmin menggerutu. Ia memungut pakaiannya.

"OMMO~!" Sungmin menatap horor kearah junior Kyuhyun yang tengah mengacung tegak dengan ukuran jumbo. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin dan seketika ia terbelalak.

'Aku on hanya karena melihatnya naked?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati. Namun tak selang lama, Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia menarik pinggang Sungmin hingga juniornya menabrak permukaan perut Sungmin dengan keras. Ia menggeram tertahan.

"YA! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" teriak Sungmin.

"Kau membuat 'dia' bangun, dear. Kau juga yang harus menidurkannya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sensual ditelinga Sungmin. Sungmin bergidik ngeri mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Ia mulai gelagapan menyadari tingkah konyolnya yang sungguh memalukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan amat tergesa. Bagaimana tidak? Dihari pertamanya masuk sekolah baru justru tertimpa sial akibat ulah namja yang sekarang menjadi roomatenya. Padahal, ia sudah mempersiapkan dengan baik untuk menyambut hari ini.

"Hey, Sungmin!" panggil Kyuhyun sembari menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Sungmin.

"Hey saja sendiri! Aku ini lebih tua darimu, bocah sial!" maki Sungmin meluapkan kekesalannya. Kyuhyun mendegus.

"Kenyataannya tak seperti itu." Sahut Kyuhyun ringan mengabaikan kepulan asap yang kian membumbung tinggi dari kepala Sungmin. "Hey!Hey! sudah kubilang tunggu aku! Meski kenyataannya kau lebih tua dariku dua tahun, setidaknya kau harus menghormati aku!" hardik Kyuhyun saat langkah Sungmin kian menjauh. Kyuhyun berdecak sebal karena dihiraukan. Saat langkahnya sepadan dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin kasar.

"Kubilang cukup bersamaku maka kau akan aman, Sungmin!" peringat Kyuhyun pada namja mungil yang senantiasa mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang tak tahan beringsut melumat cepat bibir Sungmin membuatnya melotot marah. "Blowjobmu sangat bagus, aku menantikan saat-saat dimana aku bisa memasukki senggamamu dibawah sana." Ujar Kyuhyun frontal yang lagi-lagi membuat bola mata Sungmin hampir terlepas dari kantungnya. Mengabaikan hal tersebut, Kyuhyun memilih untuk menarik Sungmin kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'BRAK!'

"Ck~ Apa dia bosan hidup?"

"Wahhh~ Kyuhyun oppa~"

"Kyuhyun oppa~"

"Tapi dia bersama siapa? Aihh, menyebalkan!"

"Jangan-jangan dia kekasih gelap Kyuhyun oppa?"

"Apa dia partner sexs Kyuhyun oppa?"

"Tapi dia manis sekali~ dan cute~"

"Aigoo~ yeppeuda!"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar membuat seisi kelas menatapnya. Terdengar decakan, kekaguman, pujian dan hinaan yang ditujukan pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melenggang masuk sambil menggandeng Sungmin.

'Dasar idiot!' maki Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" Songsaenim bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku mau apa? Tentu saja membawa muridmu yang terpisah dari rombongannya." Balasan pedas Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin ingin menggeplak kepala bagian belakang, namun Sungmin urung melakukannya. Songsaenim mengabaikan ucapan pedas itu dan memilih melongokkan kepalanya, didapatinya seorang namja cantik tengah membungkukkan sedikit badan kearahnya.

"Annyeong, songsaenim. Maaf atas keterlambatannya." Sungmin berujar sopan.

"Gwenchana, Sungmin-ssi." Balas Songsaenim. "Terimakasih atas bantuan Anda, Kyuhyun-ssi. Anda dapat kembali kekelas."

"Kau mengusirku?" cecar Kyuhyun.

"A-ah, b-bukan begitu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kelas proyektif sedang berlangsung, alangkah baiknya Anda segera mengikuti sebelum tertinggal terlalu jauh." Sanggah Songsenim sedikit gelagapan. Kyuhyun memutar badannya menghadap Sungmin lalu mengambil langkah hendak keluar kelas.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

"Kenapa? Tak sanggup berpisah dariku?"

"Ya, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau belum memberi salam pada songsaenim!" Sungmin tak dapat lagi membendung kemurkaannya. Cengkramannya pada lengan Kyuhyun semakin menguat seiring dengan pergerakan Kyuhyun yang ingin terbebas.

"Gwenchana, Sungmin-ssi." Lerai Songsaenim yang melihat Sungmin tetap bersikukuh dengan keinginannya. Seisi kelas pun menjadi penonton baik acara KyuMin live didepannya. Songsaenim gelisah, mereka semakin beradu kuat hanya karena hal sepele. Kyuhyun memang jarang memberi salam pada orang lain, dan mungkin Sungmin satu-satunya orang yang belum bisa menerima itu secara blak-blakkan. Songsaenim tak ingin Kyuhyun murka lalu dengan segera ia akan menerima berkas pemecatan untuknya.

"Minta maaf sekarang!"

"Ya! Apa masalahnya denganmu, eoh?" Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"M.A.A.F lalu H.O.R. ! SEKARANG!" tegas Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Jeosonghamnida, songsaenim." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya menghadap songsaenim. "Permisi." Kyuhyun hendak berlalu.

"Kau puas?" tanyanya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, sangat manis. "Sering-seringlah melakukannya, Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun terpaku menatap Sungmin lalu ia segera berlalu. Sedikit menjauh dari kelas Sungmin, ia memegangi dadanya yang tengah berpacu dengan kerasnya. "Astaga!" keluhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hay, guys! What's up?" sapa seorang namja dengan potongan rambut punk-nya kepada keempat kawannya.

"Taeyang hyung, kau apakan rambutmu?" tanya Seungri tanpa membalas sapaan kawannya.

"Aku mengganti gaya. Kau lihat? Disini terukir kata 'ALIVE'. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Taeyang antusias.

"Kau seperti penangkal listrik!" celetuk Daesung yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Taeyang. Tiba-tiba suasana mencekam saat mereka menyadari sang pimpinan tak mengatakan sepatah katapun sedari tadi. Mencoba berani, Seungri bertanya.

"Hyung, are you allright?" tanyanya pada sosok yang duduk dengan elegan dikursinya. Jemari sosok itu saling terpaut berada tepat didepan philtrumnya.

"Seunghyun tengah mengincar orang baru." Sahut Jiyoung dengan enggan. Tatapannya lurus menghadap keluar jendela ditempat persembunyian mereka. 'Big Bang', geng sekolah beranggotakan Jiyoung, Daesung, Taeyang, Seungri sang maknae dan terakhir pimpinan mereka Seunghyun.

"Siapa?" tanya Seungri penasaran.

"Lee Sungmin!"

"MWO!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau serius?"

"Kenapa kau terkejut?"

"Ya! Aku bertanya padamu!" sentak Seungri.

"Ingat posisimu. Aku ini hyungmu!" balas Jiyoung. Seungri sepenuhnya tahu jika hyungnya ini pasti tengah berkecamuk. Meski tak sampai mengamuk, namun Seungri sadar jika Jiyoung berupaya menahan gejolaknya dalam hati. Yang menjadi ketakutan Seungri bila terlalu lama memendam amarah seorang diri dan akhirnya meledak, justru itu menyakitimu sendiri dan mungkin orang-orang disekitarmu.

"Aku percaya padamu, hyung. Kau orang yang baik! Dan aku tahu itu." Setelahnya Seungri memberikan sisa waktu sepenuhnya kepada Jiyoung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau lihat tadi? Haishh, aku tidak percaya dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun oppa menuruti kemauan si anak baru itu. Aku penasaran ia dari kelas mana nantinya."

"Ya, itu menyebalkan. Seumur-umur aku sekolah disini, tak pernah ada yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun oppa sampai bertekuk lutut seperti itu. Haishh! Micheosseo!"

"Hahh, dimana Big Bang kita? Disaat seperti ini aku benar-benar berharap akan kemunculan mereka agar si murid baru itu mendapat pelajaran!"

Gemerisik itu meliputi koridor sekolah hingga penjuru kantin. Seolah kebas atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura kebas, Sungmin berjalan guna mengisi nampan kosong yang dipegangnya. Setelah selesai berkutat dengan menu makan siangnya, Sungmin beralih menuju bangku kosong yang tersedia. Sungmin mendudukkan diri pada salah satu bangku yang ada, menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh maupun cibiran samar yang tertuju padanya. Dengan headseat yang bertengger pada kedua telinganya, Sungmin memulai ritual makan siang.

"Kka!"

Dengan tiba-tiba seseorang berujar –memerintah dari belakang Sungmin. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang namja yang berdiri dengan memegang nampan berisi makan siangnya. Sungmin mengernyit, mengapa ia harus pergi sedangkan meja lain pun masih luang. Lagipula, ia yang terlebih dahulu datang dan menempati meja yang tengah dinaunginya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sedang mendengar lagu. Cepatlah pergi! Ini tempatku!" ulang namja tersebut kali ini dengan penuh penegasan. Seluruh siswa yang berada disana diam menyaksikan sambil sesekali mencibir.

Sungmin melepas kasar headseatnya, mendegus pelan lalu memandang sang namja. Sungmin sadar jika namja ini sungguhlah tampan, meski ada kacamata cupu yang menghias wajahnya. Seketika, Sungmin menggelengkan samar kepalanya.

"Apa masalahmu? Ada banyak tempat yang kosong, bukan? Lagipula, aku tidak melihat ada ukiran namamu dimeja ini." Tegas Sungmin melawan.

"Kau hanya murid baru disini. Percayalah! Kau tidak ingin duduk disini." Sanggah sang namja. Sungmin terbakar dibuatnya. Apalagi sekarang? Ia sungguh tidak paham akan seluk beluk sekolah ini. Ah! Bukan tidak, tapi belum. Ia harus mencari tahu secepatnya.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

"Wahhh.. wahh.. Big Bang datang! Big Bang datang!"

Krasak-krusuk kembali terdengar kala geng bertajuk Big Bang melenggang masuk kedalam kantin. Seolah terhormat, semua siswa yang berdiri bergerombol mulai membuka jalan bagi mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, namja itu segera menarik Sungmin hingga berdiri –terpaksa dari asal duduknya dan mendorong serta nampan berisi makanan Sungmin. Sang namja itu pun lekas duduk ditempat yang semula Sungmin duduki.

"Hay, Youngjae! Bagaimana harimu?" Taeyang berujar sambil memaksa Youngjae untuk duduk di 'kursi'nya. Ia pun duduk dikiri Youngjae. Sesekali melempar makanan yang tersaji kewajah Youngjae.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Youngjae-ya!" seru Seungri yang duduk dikanan Youngjae sembari menimpali wajah Youngjae dengan menu makan siang mereka.

"Hay, anak baru! Kau ingin bergabung?" tanya Daesung yang berhasil mendatangkan tatapan sinis dari Jiyoung dan tatapan cemas Seungri. Seunghyun yang duduk disamping Jiyoung tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan.

"Aku tidak keberatan!"

Sungmin mendecih pelan, perlahan ia paham jika Youngjae mendapatkan tindak 'bully' dari orang-orang yang disebut Big Bang ini. Untuk lebih pastinya, ia akan menanyakan pada Henry.

"Aku tidak bisa makan dengan SAMPAH!" tegasnya. Semua yang mendengar membelalak tak percaya, Jiyoung naik pitam dan Seunghyun tersenyum sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

Hingga ia tepat berada didepan Sungmin dengan wajah tegasnya. Jujur Sungmin sempat kehilangan nyali, namun ia tak sekalipun menundukan kepalanya dan tetap memberi signal menantang.

'CHHHUUPPP'/ 'PRAAAAAAAAAANG!' / "Eumpppp..." / "AAAAAAAAAA~!"

Dan secara tiba-tiba Seunghyun menempelkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir Sungmin membuat nampan berisi makan siangnya terjatuh diiringi seruan dari para penghuni kantin.

Sedang di tiga sisi...

Ada Jiyoung yang mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja.

Seungri dengan tatapan cemasnya.

Dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri angkuh didepan pintu dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeong, readerdeul.. lama tak bersua dengan kalian semua. Saya minta maaf karena selama beberapa bulan ini gak update, bukan masalah Sungmin mommy kok. Ini lebih kepada saya yang dengan ceroboh lupa sama akun FFn, sehingga dengan berat hati akun .137 untuk seterusnya tidak dapat digunakan. Berterimakasih kepada eonniku yang dengan berbaik hati membuatkan saya akun FFn baru, karena jujur saya gak tau cara buatnya #ngenes

Maaf tidak bisa menyajikan yang lebih baik, karena saya lagi kecanduan film di ANTV jadi kadang gak fokus ketik FF #gubrak

Salahkan Jodha Akbar hingga King Suleiman yang berhasil membuatku berpaling dari laptop.. hahaha...

Ini chapter satu dan dua nya saya gabung jadi satu.. daripada saya repost per chapter yahh saya jadiin satu aja.. Gapapa kan? Oya, ada sedikit pembetulan di chapter satunya. Sebagian dari adegan The Heirs~

Tapi tenang FF ini bakal terus saya lanjut kok..

Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang masih setia mengikuti FF ini dan mereview..

Saya harap kalian gak bosan..

Terus membaca dan mereview ya..

Kita berjumpa dichapter berikutnya~~

**GOMAWO**

**.**

**.**

**HWAITING~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~himCHANrin~**


End file.
